paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Crosskill .45
|slot = 3 |type = Pistol |damage = 1.5 |capacity = 10 |max_ammo = 50 |rof = 500 |ammo_min = 4 |ammo_max = 6 |equip_min = 0.5 |equip_max = 0.5 |reload_min = 1.9 |reload_max = 2.6 |hipfire_s_min = 4.5 |hipfire_s_max = 4.5 |hipfire_m_min = 4.5 |hipfire_m_max = 4.5 |sights_s_min = 1.7 |sights_s_max = 1.7 |recoil_h_min = 2.5 |recoil_h_max = 2.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.5 |recoil_v_max = 2.5 |int_name = c45 }} The Crosskill .45 is a semi-automatic pistol and is the second weapon unlock in the Assault tree. Performance The Crosskill .45 can be considered the middle ground between the B9-S's accuracy and large magazine capacity, and the Bronco .44's raw power. The damage and stopping power are significantly higher than that of the B9-S, but inferior to the Bronco. It can be fired in rapid succession, and has a quick reload. With all magazine upgrades, one magazine holds 14 rounds. The Crosskill's power makes it significantly more useful than the B9-S for killing law enforcement of all types, but it is still limited to roughly the same effective range that the Bronco has. Though its recoil and accuracy aren't on par with the B9-S, a skilled shooter can still land successive headshots within its effective range. On Overkill difficulty, and with all damage upgrades, the Crosskill is capable of killing light units on an average of 2-3 bodyshots, or one headshot. Heavy SWAT can be killed in three headshots (or two headshots when the player is under the effects of the Aggressor crew bonus). From a full magazine, this gives the Crosskill the potential for the highest amount of Heavy SWAT kills out of all available handguns. A Taser can be killed in approximately eight headshots, and a Cloaker can be killed in about six headshots. During a bleedout, the Crosskill's accuracy is quite low. However, the power of each shot makes it significantly more useful to have than the B9-S, making it more likely to actually kill something if the player were to just simply spray an entire magazine into a crowd. The quick reload also ensures a player will probably be able to pump out more shots than the Bronco before retaliatory fire from law enforcement pushes the player into full incapacitation. Upgrades Trivia *The Crosskill .45 is based on a parkerized M1911A1, as evident by the shaved hammer, short trigger and (for parkerizing) lack of a glossy finish. *The weapon is inaccurately depicted as double-action, as the hammer is always upright. *The upgrade tree image shows the Crosskill in a left-handed configuration. Oddly, it is held by Wolf with his right hand. *It is used by security guards, cops and the FBI. **Oddly enough, the Crosskill sounds identical to the B9-S when used by law enforcement or other crewmates. **In PAYDAY 2, enemies use the Chimano 88 pistol instead of the Crosskill. The internal name for the weapon is still referred to as "c45". Gallery 750px-Payday_Colt_M1911A1_holding_1.jpg|Player holding the Crosskill .45 750px-Payday_Colt_M1911A1_aim.jpg|The Crosskill .45 iron sighted. 750px-Payday_Colt_M1911A1_reloading_1.jpg|Player reloading the default Crosskill .45 750px-Payday_Colt_M1911A1_reloading_2.jpg|Player reloading the Crosskill .45 with attached Compensator. 750px-Payday_Colt_M1911A1_reloading_3.jpg|Player reloading the Crosskill .45 with attached Improved Compensator. Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Pistols Category:Weapons